I will scan the accounts of a large number of 17th, 18th and 19th century criminal court cases tried in London in order to extract the professional testimony of surgeons, physicians, dressers, apothecaries, midwives, and empirics from records of trials for homicide, infanticide, assault, rape, etc. In New Haven the analysis of such actual courtroom examples of developing forensic medicine will be combined with a study of forensic medical theory and practice as set forth in contemporary textbooks and journal articles in order to trace the origins and growth of forensic medicine in Britain from the beginnings until the establishment of the science late in the 19th century. I expect a book or monograph to result.